


Tell me your wish

by EnchantedEvil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Derek can actually dance, Fluff, Happy Derek, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedEvil/pseuds/EnchantedEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles dance together, leading to some interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me your wish

_"I'm genie for the wish",_ sang Stiles as he danced around his room, twirling and leaping till he became quite red in the face with exhaustion. He took a sip of the water on his bedside table as he turned around, almost spilling ut everywhere when he saw Derek, and the amused grin he had on his face.

"Gah!" said Stiles, flailing onto his bed, embarrassment taking over his features. "I thought we discussed this! Knock!"

He was met by a toothy grin that made the redness on his cheeks only grow. "I did knock. Twice. But you were to busy having fun to notice, so I just came in".

"Oh my god!" moaned Stiles as he flopped down on his bed. "Please don't tell anyone.

"Tell anyone what"?

"That I, y'know", Stiles said, waving his arms about, "Dance around in my room like an idiot."

Derek gave a chuckle. "And singing also Stiles, don't forget the singing." He moved to sit on the corner of Stiles bed, creaks and groans of the bed protesting over the movement. "What was it? _I'm genie for the wish_?"

"Yeah" Stiles mumbled, staring at the roof.

"Does that mean you grant wishes?"

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps".

Derek gave him a toothy grin, holding his hand out. “Get up”.

“Why”?

“Just get up,” replied Derek.

Reluctantly, Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand, being pulled up in the process.

“That’s better” Smiled Derek. “Now, let’s turn it up”

“How long have you been listening to that song?”

“A while.” Derek grinned, tapping the play button.

_Turn it up, just turn it up_   
_that's right, c'mon._   
  
_Tell me your wish._   
_Tell me the little dreams in your heart._   
_Draw the ideal man in your head_   
_and look at me_   
_I’m your genie, your dream, your genie_   
  


Derek had begun to sway along with the music, smiling as Stiles stood awkwardly, dance moves noticeably absent as Derek swung his hips from side to side.

“Come on Stiles!” Laughed Derek, “Loosen up!”

He started to sway side to side as well as the song played on, slowly gaining his moves back while Derek moved closer and closer.

_Ride your dream car and race along,_   
_throw your everything into my enticement._   


_Even if your heart bursts and flies in the wind_   
_in this moment, the world is yours._

By now Derek’s body was almost attached to his, legs and arms moving along with Stiles while the beat continued. Stiles began to smile and laugh as Derek leaned in a little closer, arms wrapping around Stiles torso, pulling their hips together, and more notably their crotches, causing a blush to spread across Stiles cheeks.

“Der-“stuttered Stiles before a hand lifted his chin, his eyes locking with the Alphas, as Derek began to mouth the words, swaying along with him in tow.

_That’s right, I love you. I always believe in you._   
_Dreams and passions, I want to give them all to you_   
_I’m a good luck god that wants to make your wish come true_   
_Tell me your wish (I’m genie for you, boy)_   
_Tell me your wish (I’m genie for your wish)_   
_Tell me your wish (I’m genie for your dream)_   
_Tell only me (I’m genie for your world)_

“Oh.” Whispered Stiles, mind adrift in the innocent by firm gaze of the Alpha. “I really like this song.”

Derek beamed. “Well then, let’s keep going.”

Stiles grinned back, rough hands on his back as they started to sway together again.

_Tell me your wish._   
_Aren’t you tired of boring days?_   
_Are you buried in ordinary life?_   
_Now stop and wake up._   
_You’re my superstar, shining star, superstar._   
  
_To the trembling that's like the sound of a heart,_   
_to the Harley, entrust your body._   
_Now this world is a stage for just you,_   
_a wave like the sound of cheering_   
_in my heart, I can feel your body heat;_   
_I’m your path, your biggest fan forever_

Stiles could feel Derek’s heartbeat through his shirt as the begun to sway around the room, holding each other close as they rocked. They ended up on the bed, falling down in a flurry of giggles and grins, bed groaning in protest of the sudden impact of the couple.

The chorus had begun to play again, tune echoing in his head as he found himself under the werewolf, eyes wide and innocent as a hand slid under his shirt, song stopping as the hand covered his heartbeat, making it echo throughout the silent room.

_DJ, put it back on._

The room came back to life, sweet melody in time with his heartbeat, hand under his shirt vanishing before his shirt came off altogether, dropping to the floor with Derek’s, who had managed to take it off without Stiles knowledge.

_That’s right, I love you. I always believe in you._   
_Dreams and passions, I want to give them all to you_   
_I’m a good luck charm that wants to make your wish come true._   
_Tell me your wish._

And now his pants were gone, flung across the room while he was thrown under the covers. ‘Oof!” he exhaled, laughing as the heavy werewolf flopped on top of him, fangs bared when he laughed along.  
  
 _I love you, you're my music_  
 _I love you, you're my happiness_  
 _I love you, I want to be your goodluck charm_  
 _(tell me all of your fantasies without hiding anything_  
 _I’m a genie, I’ll show you the way_  
 _tell me all of your wishes without hiding anything_  
 _your genie, I’ll listen to them all)_  
  
The fangs of said werewolf began to scrap along his neck, drawing a needy whine from his lips as the light was suddenly disappeared, and the fangs were gone to, only to return as he was kissed, grazing his bottom lip as he groaned in need, earning him a chuckle.

‘Stiles” Derek whispered, “You know what you have to do.” __  
  


“What?” Whispered Stiles.

Derek grinned, leaning in close again as the song began to end.

_“Tell me your wish.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome :D


End file.
